<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichigo without Rukia, after the war by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243860">Ichigo without Rukia, after the war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Seireitei, Slice of Life, Ywach's death, after the war, flashfic, soul society - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver sconfitto Ywach, riprendere la vita di tutti i giorni è difficile, sia per Ichigo che per Rukia, che non possono far altro che guardare al cielo, cercandosi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shots from One-Thousand Year Blood War [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichigo without Rukia, after the war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>È difficile ricominciare a vivere, dopo tutto quello che ha vissuto. È difficile pensare che sia riuscito a sconfiggere Ywach Bach un giorno, e che il giorno dopo debba tornare alla sua vita di sempre, agli amici di sempre.</p><p><br/>
È vero, sul mondo terreno ci sono persone che sanno cos’ha vissuto, perché l’hanno vissuto con lui. Inoue gli rimane accanto, Sado lo guarda con consapevolezza, Ishida non distoglie più lo sguardo, quando capita che si parlino; il padre Isshin lo guarda con sguardo fiero. L’Urahara Shoten è sempre aperto per lui e ogni tanto, quando passa a trovare il signor Urahara, incontra un gatto nero che lo saluta con voce roca: Yoruichi continua a preferire la forma la forma felina a quella di donna.</p><p><br/>
Ma c’è qualcosa di ancor più difficile: l’assenza di Rukia.</p><p><br/>
È vero, non è come quando aveva perso i suoi poteri, dopo lo scontro con Aizen, in cui non poteva nemmeno <em>percepire</em> la presenza del suo reiatsu, ma non è nemmeno come dopo averli riacquistati, i poteri, quando è tornato a casa dalla Soul Society con il distintivo di “sostituto-shinigami” ancora in tasca.</p><p><br/>
I due rimangono separati perché, come Ichigo deve proseguire la sua vita, Rukia deve portare avanti la sua, in un mondo che l’ha quasi giustiziata per aver passato i suoi poteri ad un essere umano che tanto umano non è. Ma rimane pur sempre il suo mondo, un mondo che stavolta la nominerà Capitano, perché Ukitake non c’è più e la Tredicesima Compagnia ha bisogno di una guida; il suo bankai è completo e Rukia Kuchiki ha raggiunto l’esperienza necessaria per quel ruolo. È un mondo in cui è vicina a Renji e a suo fratello, alla sua famiglia. Così come gli affetti di Ichigo Kurosaki sono sulla terra.</p><p><br/>
Ichigo si limita a rivolgere lo sguardo al cielo, sperando ogni tanto di vederla apparire nell’azzurro.</p><p><br/>
Non sa che, in alto, quando nella Seireitei è buio, anche Rukia guarda al cielo, dove sa che si trova la terra, sperando di scorgere il baluginio dei suoi occhi.</p><p><br/>
Si mancano, si mancheranno sempre, anche quando si troveranno certamente insieme nella stessa stanza.</p><p><br/>
Eppure il filo rosso del destino che li lega al quinto dito delle loro mani non è stato reciso.</p><p><br/>
Verrà il momento in cui si incontreranno ancora, in questo o nell’altro mondo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/388 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>